A Deadly Decision
by kiwilizzi
Summary: Bella Swan, a homicide detective for the NYPD, stumbles upon a mystery surrounding the death of a New York senator that leads her to the small town of Forks, Washington where she is almost killed by the infamous Edward Cullen who has evaded capture for the past five years. The law abiding detective and criminal mastermind seem an unlikely pair...AH/AU/OOC
1. Prologue

**Bella Swan, a homicide detective for the NYPD, stumbles upon a mystery surrounding the death of a New York senator that leads her to the small town of Forks, Washington where she is almost killed by the infamous Edward Cullen who has evaded capture for the past five years. The law abiding detective and criminal mastermind seem an unlikely pair, but events that force them to work together place them on a path that they can never return from. Appearences of your favorite pairs as well AU/AH/OOC**

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Thank you for delving into my story. The prologue just sets the premise for some things, but there is definitely much more to come! I hope you all enjoy and will continue reading as new chapters are posted. ~Camden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. Those are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"What do you think Emmett?" Alice asked as she twirled around the room in her periwinkle dress. She loved the way the small crystals on the skirt sparkled in the sunlight that filtered through the room. Eight-year-old Alice thought the whole day was turning out to be the most perfect day of her life.

A sixteen-year-old Emmett laughed and grabbed her tiny hands to spin her around. "You're the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen," he told his younger sister as he ruffled her perfectly curled hair.

"Stop Emmett! Daddy will be so upset if you ruin my hair!" Alice screamed.

"God forbid that would happen," Edward Cullen said from them doorway.

"Eddie!" Alice cried as she ran to hug her fourteen-year-old brother.

"Get off me, Allie!" he said as he pushed her away easily. Alice pouted and Edward relented. "Oh, fine. One hug."

"Yay!" Alice launched herself into his arms. She looked up at his golden eyes and smiled. "Can you believe Daddy is getting married?" she asked.

"Not really," Edward answered. "I didn't think he'd ever find someone."

"But he and Esme are perfect together!" Alice shouted. Both boys looked at each other while Alice started waltzing around the room once more. Unlike them, she was overrun with joy. The two boys liked Esme well enough, but both of them were old enough to remember their real mother while  
Alice was not. Christina, their birth mother, had died in during childbirth. Carlisle, being a doctor, was heartbroken that he was unable to save her. Both boys thought he would never marry again, yet here they were.

Alice continued to spin around the room and bumped into someone in the door way. "Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped into her father's arms. Carlisle Cullen laughed and spun his baby girl around.

"You look beautiful, my darling," he said sincerely. "You'll look lovely walking down the aisle. Now, you better go find your Aunt Tanya and get ready. The wedding starts in an hour."

"Of course, Daddy."

Alice jumped down and ran out of the room towards the front steps leading upstairs to where the bride and the rest of the women in the wedding were getting ready. Carlisle sighed wistfully. Everything was coming together. Alice and the boys would have a mother again, one who already loved them as much as she loved Carlisle. Renee was everything and more than he could have hoped for. After losing his first wife, Christina, he was sure he would never find another woman who could take her place at his side. He was wrong.

Esme Anne Platt came into his life fairly abruptly when she was rushed to his hospital after a failed suicide attempt. He was able to save her, and he promised to help her pick up the pieces of her life. She was not very happy at first because after being abandoned by the man who impregnated her, then losing the child, she had lost the will to live. Carlisle helped her find herself again and fell in love with her as a result. It took her a bit longer to learn to trust him, but Carlisle was a patient man. Esme became a new woman with him by her side, and she gladly accepted his hand in marriage three years after they first met in her hospital room.

Carlisle was also amazed at how fast she took to his children. Having always wanted a family of her own, Esme was so happy to meet Carlisle's three children and began to treat them like they were her own. Alice loved Esme from the start. Emmett and Edward took some convincing, but they eventually saw how happy she made their father that they had no choice but to allow her into the family.

And today was the day.

Carlisle turned towards his sons and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Emmett, Edward," he said, "I want you to know that Esme is in no way replacing your mother. Christina will always be with us. Esme is here now because she loves all of us, and she needs us. And I am so grateful that the two of you are welcoming her into our home."

"Of course, Dad," Emmett said while Edward nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go wait for the girls."

Alice thought the wedding was beautiful. It was held outside on the Cullen's beautiful estate in upstate New York. The backyard had been transformed with beautiful flower archways and hundreds of pristine white chairs. Flower chains had been hung around every tree along with lights and lanterns that had since been lit when the reception started and the sun went down. Alice had been the perfect flower girl as Esme had told her afterwards.

The happy couple were dancing in the middle of the throng of other dancers that all seemed to be caught up in the magnificence of the moment. Alice wanted her wedding to be just like this when she grew up.

From behind, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face a beaming Emmett. "Care to have this dance, little sis?" he asked politely extending his hand.

Alice giggled and took his hand. "Of course, my giant prince." Emmett chuckled. Even at sixteen, he was already six feet tall and growing.

He swung his sister onto the dance floor and started twirling her around in circles. Alice, who hadn't stopped smiling since that morning, bounced around her big brother, her cheeks flushed from all the excitement. "Em, I think Esme must be the happiest girl in the world right now!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Allie," he said laughing. "You might be just a bit more excited than she is at the moment."

Alice beamed and continued to dance with him. Edward watched the pair from his place on the back deck. He preferred to be away from all the noise and people rather than among them like his two siblings who were both social butterflies. He was like Carlisle. More reserved and quiet. He liked to be alone or with just his family. Esme seemed to have a huge heart and loved everyone who came into her life. Things would change around here after today, and Edward wasn't sure how much he would like it. At least she made his father happy though, and that was really all that mattered.

The wedding reception lingered on for a few more hours. Alice had fallen asleep in Emmett's lap about an hour ago and one of Carlisle's good friends, Charlie Swan, was spinning around madly on the dance floor having drunk far too much. Edward walked over to sit next to Emmett and his sleeping sister.

"I don't blame him, you know," Edward said quietly to his brother waving his hand towards Mr. Swan. "I heard Dad talking the other day. Apparently his wife up and left him and took their kid with her."

Emmett shook his head. "It's a shame. When did they meet again?"

"Who? Dad and Mr. Swan? It was when Dad visited all those hospitals around the country trying to find new ways to revolutionize the medical industry or whatever he called it. I don't know what happened exactly, but he did Charlie a favor and the two became friends during his visit there."

"Where's he live?"

"Some small town in Washington."

Emmett frowned. "He came all the way across the country for Dad's wedding? Must've saved Mr. Swan's life or something."

"That or Mr. Swan wanted to get away," Edward murmured. Emmett nodded solemnly.

Carlisle finally made his way over to his children as many of the guests began to depart. "Looks like someone had a little too much fun," he chuckled taking Alice out of Emmett's arms.

Esme came over and grasped her husband's arm. "She's such a dear. And so full of spirit. I can put her in bed, Carlisle, while you let them know who will be watching them," she said gesturing to the boys.

"Of course, my darling wife."

"Dad, I thought you said Aunt Tanya was going to stay with us?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Carlisle sighed. "It seems she has to go back to Alaska immediately. Your cousin, Irina, has gotten into some trouble and your aunt has to go back to help her."

"What sort of trouble?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing to worry you about." Carlisle brushed it aside. "Charlie Swan is going to be watching you while Esme and I go on our honeymoon. I know you don't know him, but he owes me a favor and he's the best I can do on such short notice."

"Are you insane?" Edward asked annoyed. "He's completely drunk!"

Carlisle pursed his lips. "At the moment, yes, he is, but I'll have Ellen stay the night with you all, and Charlie can take over in the morning." Ellen was one of the nurses who worked with Carlisle in the hospital.

"But Dad, he-" Edward started.

"Not buts, Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "I trust Charlie with my life, and my mind has already been made up. He'll be sober by tomorrow, and I've warned him not to drink while we're away."

Edward stomped his foot and walked into the house slamming the door behind him. Emmett stood up and addressed Carlisle. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid this week," he said to his father before walking in after Edward. Carlisle sighed and took Emmett's vacated chair. If only Tanya would have stayed, he wouldn't have worried over his children.

Esme came out and joined him. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. It suited her perfectly hugging each curve with a swath of white silk and lace. She sat down on her new husband's lap and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry about Edward," she said. "Alice and Emmett will watch out for them and Charlie will step up now that he has three kids to look after for a week."

"I know, but it's my job to worry."

Esme pouted. "One week devoted to us. That's all I ask."

"And I shall give it to you, my dear," Carlisle said as he swooped her up in his arms. They walked to the front of the house where a white limousine parked waiting for the happy couple.

Ellen waved at them from the front porch. "Have fun! And don't worry, I'll take good care of them, Carlisle! I'll check on them and Charlie every day!"

Carlisle waved his hand as a thank you, and the two of them departed for the airport. Edward watched from an upstairs window and pounded the glass with his fist. Of all the people his father could leave them with, he had to choose the drunken fool who had never met them until today. Charlie was downstairs passed out on the couch. At least Ellen was there for tonight anyways.

Edward stared grumpily out the window for a while longer. He watched as cars passed by on the small street beyond the stone wall that separated their home from the busy people and cars. The two iron gates on each side stood open as usual, and Edward watched with curiosity as a white limousine pulled into the driveway and up to the front walk. His father hadn't forgotten something, had he? The driver got out and walked up to the front porch and rang the bell.

Edward rushed downstairs to see Ellen opening the door cautiously. He ducked behind a large plant in the foyer and listened as the driver spoke politely to Ellen. "Hello, ma'am. I'm here to escort the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to the airport."

Edward frowned as did Ellen who responded. "Your company already picked them up in a different car," she said clearly puzzled.

"They only dispatched me to this house tonight, ma'am," he said also confused. "Are you telling me the couple is no longer here?"

"No they are not. They left just a short while ago."

"Oh, well, I guess I should-"

Edward watched the driver struggle with his thoughts as he tried to figure out what he should do. The sound of gravel crunching caused Edward to move from his hiding spot to stand next to Ellen. Two black SUVs were coming up to park behind the white limousine. Ellen's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, we no longer require your services," she told the driver. "Goodnight." With that Ellen slammed and bolted the door and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "Get your sister, now!" she said with urgency.

"I don't understand!" Edward yelled. "What's going on?"

Ellen opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a sharp series of raps on the front door. "No time to explain, go!" she whispered harshly before she made her way to the living room where Charlie was out cold.

Edward ran up the stairs and barged into his sister's room. Emmett was in the hallway questions clearly shown through his expression. "No time," he said when Emmett followed him into Alice's bedroom. He shook Alice awake just as he heard the front door being forced open. From downstairs Ellen screamed and two gunshots rang out. Emmett's face lost all color as he stared in horror at his brother. Alice started crying, and Edward tried to shush her quietly.

The three of them crept out of the room, Alice in Emmett's strong arms. They started towards the back staircase, but a staggering Charlie stopped them. "Not that way," he whispered directing them to the front staircase that led to the foyer.

"But the gunshots came from that way!" Edward growled trying to keep his voice down.

"They've moved to come up the back way to try and take you by surprise."

"Who's "they?"" Emmett asked as they made their way down the steps and into the foyer. Edward grimaced as he saw a trail of blood leading to the living room where he had last seen Ellen.

"Not here," Charlie said bluntly as he forced the trio into Carlisle's study.

Edward glowered at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded as Charlie locked the door behind them. "There's no way out of this room!"

The high walls were hidden behind giant shelves that contained hundreds of books mostly of medicine and research of the medical field. His father's desk sat opposite the large window that gave him a view of the front lawn. The window was hidden at the moment behind burgundy velvet curtains. The only light in the room came from the dusty chandelier that Esme insisted needed replacing as it made the study appear ten times more ancient. Carlisle had told Esme she could transform the house in any way she liked, but she could not touch anything in his study. So, the blackened old chandelier had stayed along with its layer of dust that stopped some of the light from its bulbs from filtering out.

Charlie made his way past Edward to one of the bookshelves on the opposite walls. "Haven't movies taught you anything, boy?" he asked as he pulled a book off the shelf which triggered the shelf to swing inward revealing a dark hallway.

If he hadn't been so terrified, Edward would have found the secret passageway insanely cool, but that was just it. He was scared out of his wits. Emmett was still as white as a sheet, and Alice was crying softly into Emmett's shoulder. They followed Charlie and the light from his cell phone down the passage and into their four car garage. As ingenious as the escape route was, Edward and Emmett were both wondering why it was needed. It was extremely handy in this situation, but why were there strange people in their house who seemed to be after them?

Charlie grabbed the keys of their dad's jeep, but Emmett snatched them from him. "You're drunk," he said simply. He set Alice down gently in the back seat and told her to buckle up. Charlie and Edward were about to get in when the door leading from the kitchen burst open and in came two men and one woman armed each with a different gun.

"Drop the keys or I kill all of you," the woman said to Emmett. Emmett hesitated before dropping the keys. "Wise decision," she continued. "Now, where is your Carlisle Cullen?" She glared at each of the boys and Charlie in turn. Her glare was penetrating and made her brown eyes look almost dark red. Her face was small and could have been described as dainty if not for her glare and wickedly evil smile that danced across her lips. Her pale brown hair was cropped short. Her clothes, like those of her accomplices, were solid black. Unlike the men, hers were form-fitting showing off a slender figure. She looked too young to be commanding the other men, but they stood on either side as if awaiting orders.

When neither Emmett nor Edward spoke, the woman took a step forward. "My name is Jane Ambrose from the secret organization known as the Volturi. Your father has made some discoveries that have captured our attention, and we would like to speak with him. It is not our wish to hurt you, so if you will tell us where he is, we will not lay a finger on any of you."

Emmett snorted his cocky attitude getting the better of him. "Because I'm sure the guns are just a precaution," he snarled.

"Naturally," Jane stated fluidly putting hers in the holster on her belt. The two men, however, still pointed their weapons at Charlie. "Now, children," she smiled sweetly, "your father has done some bad things with his new medical discoveries. I'm sorry to tell you this, but in the past six months, your father has killed 83 patients with a new drug."

"You're lying," Emmett said darkly. Edward looked shocked.

"Am I?" Jane asked still smiling. She focused her gaze on Edward. "He calls it his duty to expand his work for the greater good. That is what the Volturi do, but we do not make a deliberate effort to kill people."

"Dad would never kill anyone," Emmett argued. Charlie shuffled his feet uneasily. Dr. Cullen would never hurt anyone, but Charlie knew he was very secretive about his work around the children. Emmett seemed to be insanely loyal to anyone he cared about, but Edward was far more impressionable. He was frowning at Jane's words, but he was not defending his father.

Unlike Emmett, Edward was more attentive and noticed his father coming home late from work almost every night when he was in town. He had seen the patches of dried blood on his father's lab coat before he washed it. He had found the files of old cancer patients that were deceased in his father's study. Edward had not approached his dad and asked what he was doing, but ever since his mom had died, Carlisle had worked harder than ever.

Edward thought things had gotten better when he met Esme. Like Jane had said, he'd heard his father talking on the phone with colleagues about this new drug, but he had talked about saving people, not killing them with it. At least that's what Edward thought he remembered hearing.

Jane ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You know boys, I came here looking for your father, but I think I'll return with someone better." She turned to face Edward. "You have potential, young one."

Edward's eyes widened. Charlie shouted something at Emmett, but all Edward could see was Jane's hungry blood red eyes on his golden brown ones. Jane yelled something to her two accomplices, but Edward wasn't paying attention. For once in his life he couldn't focus.

When he finally snapped out of his stupor, Emmett and Charlie were pinned to the ground with guns pointed at their throats. Jane grabbed Edward by the hair and dragged him away from his brother and Charlie. "You're coming with us," she cooed into his ear.

Edward struggled which only caused the barrel of her gun to be thrust into his gut. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked. Another man joined her as she exited the garage. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

She let go of Edward who immediately ran back towards the garage where his brother and Charlie were still on the ground. The last thing he saw before the man who looked a lot like Jane struck him with something hard on the head was his sister getting out of the car armed with her stuffed animal unicorn. Edward smiled. Alice kept her rock collection hidden inside the stuffing of her unicorn for safe keeping as she once told Edward. Edward had always thought it ridiculous, but as Alice raised to smash the unicorn on the head of the accomplice holding Emmett down, he could not have been more grateful for her stubbornness after telling her to get rid of her rock family. That was his last thought as his world turned black.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! It is greatly appreciated!**


	2. And So the Mystery Begins

**Hey all! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it. Please note, this story is completely AH/AU/OOC. While the characters have some similar characteristics from the original books, they are not completely how Stephanie Meyer created them. And on that note, I do not own any of the characters or anything relating to the Twilight books. Those rest with the author above. Please read and review! ~Camden**

* * *

Homicide detective for the NYPD, Bella Swan, crouched down to examine the body of New York's senator, George Rowan II. The senator had come back to his penthouse suite after a lengthy stay in the nation's capital for some well-deserved rest after leading a debate against a declaration of war against an unknown threat. The debate had attracted many enemies which now made Bella's task extremely daunting. The lengthy list of people who had a death wish upon him made her head hurt.

Looking at the dead man's open eyes made her want to vomit. He stared up at the ceiling, a look of pure horror etched permanently upon his dead face. His wounds were few which made Bella wonder how exactly he died. His right sleeve had been ripped off, and the words "For the Greater Good" had been etched into his skin. While a cruel form of torture, Bella doubted it was deadly. There was a yellowing bruise on the left side of his forehead, but it seemed a few days old and the murder had most likely happened sometime last night.

Someone appeared to have slashed his neck which was probably what killed him, but something seemed off about the whole situation. The senator was found dead in his living room by his housekeeper that morning. While there was blood around the wound on his neck, the police had also found trace amounts of blood in his bedroom. However, in both places there were minimal signs of struggle.

Bella grimaced and stood up. "Whitlock, Hale," she called to her team over. A stunning blond beauty and a well put together military man walked over to her. She addressed them quickly. "Hale, talk to security and get us access to the video feeds of the lobby and hallway if they have them. And Whitlock, talk to the other tenants on this hall and see if they heard or saw anything suspicious last night."

As the two of them left the apartment, Bella turned to Angela Weber, a medical examiner and forensic analyst for the NYPD and one of Bella's closest friends. "Cause or relative time of death?" she asked.

Angela moved away from the body taking off her latex gloves as she did so. "Probably between 11 p.m. and 3 a.m. last night. As to the cause, I'd like to get him back to the lab before I give you a definite source."

"Thanks, Ang," Bella said sincerely. Her friend had been looking more tired than usual, and Bella knew they needed a lunch date to catch up soon. Both their jobs kept them extremely busy even though they saw each other at least once every week at the precinct or in the field.

Bella walked over to her captain and told him everything they were investigating and how she planned to proceed when they got back to the precinct and got Angela's report. Captain Yorkie nodded and told her he'd see her back at the precinct.

As Bella was walking out of the apartment, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from her best friend, Jacob Black.

_Primo's tonight. 8 sharp. Don't be late…again._

Bella rolled her eyes and texted him back.

_No promises. Check news._

Bella stepped out into the hallway running into Jasper who caught her before she fell. Bella had tried to leave her clumsy habits behind her when she took the job, but sometimes people got in her way. Jasper chuckled as she shoved him and his perfectly toned chest away. "I have your requested reports," he said still smiling.

Bella scowled. "Well?" she asked.

Jasper cleared his throat dramatically and started to read his notes. "Mrs. Habernash from across the hall told me she was sleeping and heard nothing abnormal. Mr. Gates from-"

"Before you read me your entire list, tell me the ones who actually have some important information! I don't care who was sleeping if she heard nothing!"

"One of these days that information will actually be important. It tells us Mrs. Habernash was near when it happened and…" he stopped at the look on Bella's face. After running a hand through his honey blond hair, he continued, "Senator Rowan's neighbor on his left, a Mr. Walsh, came back to his apartment last night around midnight and heard 'maniacal laughing' as he passed the senator's door on his way to his door."

"Maniacal laughing?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

Jasper held up his hands. "His words, not mine."

"Did he say anything else? Surely he was up for a while longer once he got home?"

"No. He said he came in, took off his jacket, and passed out on the couch. I would have questioned him further, but he let me in and his couch definitely looked like it had been slept in."

"Okay then. Who else?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Acosta, who live on his right, were both asleep until their teenage daughter woke them up around 1 in the morning saying she heard raised voices next door and some loud thumps. They told her to go back to sleep because they figured the senator was arguing on the phone or on videochat as he has done so before. Adrianne wasn't-"

"Wait, Adrianne is the daughter?"

"Yes, and she-"

"Teenage girl and you know her name? Did you ask her or did she give it willingly?" Bella grinned wickedly and Jasper looked at her confused.

"Willingly…why is this relevant?" he asked.

"It's not, it's just highly amusing," Bella answered still smiling. Jasper had always been unaware of his effect on people. He was the one Bella always called on to talk to any family of the victim because he had a calming aura about him. He always was genuinely concerned for their loss or so it seemed to the family members or whoever he was talking to. He could also be extremely persuasive or an attentive listener. Women practically fell at his feet, not only because he was extremely handsome, but because he was a genuinely nice person and a complete gentleman. He, of course, was oblivious to the girls who fell for his perfect charm.

Jasper went on as if Bella had said nothing. "Well, Adrianne, went back to her bedroom and heard several more thumps. She went out and looked through the peephole of her front door and saw a young man rushing towards the elevator followed by four others. She only saw the first man's face but not very clearly as he was far away and it was through a small peephole. All of them were wearing black."

Bella began to pace back and forth. "So were they hired by someone or did some gang have a disagreement to kill him? What would be their motive?"

"And are they the ones who actually killed the senator?"

Bella stopped pacing and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "A group of guys dressed in black coming out of his apartment at 1 in the morning? Of course they killed him!"

"Well, we don't know all the facts-"

"They were dressed in black like they-"

"Swan! I have the tapes if you want…" Rosalie Hale interrupted the arguing duo, "…them," she finished holding up the hard drive that contained the video feed.

Bella smiled at Rosalie. "Of course. We'll take them back to the precinct and look them over."

"Need a lift?" Jasper asked politely in Bella's ear after she took the hard drive from Rosalie.

Bella glanced over at the captain who had driven her over here earlier. He was deep in conversation with Angela. "Looks like it," Bella answered back.

"So, as I was saying, you can't-"

"Whitlock!" Bella stomped her foot. "Can it just wait til we're back at the precinct?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan," he said firmly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It can _just _wait."

* * *

Ten hours later and two hours late, Bella sat across in a lumpy old booth across from Jacob Black in her favorite pizzeria in town. Her best friend hated the place which is why she refused to meet him anywhere else when they decided on pizza. Plus the place was open 24 hours on weekends, so it worked out when she happened to be working late. Jake had still given her hell about coming in almost two hours past their agreed meeting time. Bella had reminded him they hadn't _agreed_ as she had told him she was probably going to be late. Besides, she knew no matter how late she was, he'd still be there waiting. Not that he'd ever confess that, but she knew.

Bella shoved a large bite of pizza in her mouth as soon as the waiter put it down. Jacob watched her and made a face. "Don't be disgusting, Bells," he said as he put a slice on his plate.

"I'm hungry," she shrugged her mouth full of oozing cheese. She swallowed. "I skipped lunch to visit our dead senator. And don't call me Bells," she added for the thousandth time. "That nickname is reserved for my dad."

"Bella, you have to tell me about him sometime. I'm your best friend. Don't I deserve that right?"

"Oh like you tell me everything about your past? Mister-I'm-on-parole-for-two-more-years-and-won't-tell-my-cop-friend-why," Bella shot back sarcastically. She shoved more pizza in her mouth. He wouldn't tell her and she wouldn't pry. They always argued about it every time they were together. Maybe that's why they trusted each other. The lack of trust had led to a mutual understanding: they both had past lives they'd tried so hard to bury.

"So how was the senator?" Jacob asked sniffing his pizza slice before taking a timid bite.

"A bit pasty. I think the stress has been getting to him," Bella deadpanned.

Jacob choked on his small bite of pizza as he laughed. "No respect for our derailing government then?"

"I hunt down killers. I don't have to like all the government's decisions even if I do work to enforce its laws. Besides, he's just another victim. I've learned not to get emotional over the deceased."

"Who'd you lose then?" Jacob asked casually, but Bella shot him a glare. "What? Every cop has a back story that involves a lost loved one. It's why they go into that line of work."

"No, Jacob," Bella said quietly. "I didn't lose anyone. Not in the way you're suggesting."

"But you _lost_ your father." It was a statement; however, the question behind it hung tensely in the air around them. Bella could tell him everything, but she didn't have the strength or the words. She didn't hate her father, but that did not mean she had to parade around acting like she and her father were on speaking terms. There was a reason she worked holidays. She had no desire to go home.

Bella cleared her throat choosing her words wisely. "I did not lose him. I tried to save him. But some people can't be saved while others just aren't worth saving."

"You truly believe that? That some people aren't worth saving?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I do. I've seen plenty of victims of harsh crimes. Why should a murderer be saved? Why should a murderer have a second chance when the victim obviously never will?" Bella demanded.

"But we're not talking about murderers."

"No we're talking about criminal masterminds," Bella huffed pushing her silky brown hair out of her face. "My father might not have actually murdered anyone, but he's responsible for-"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow, and Bella stared at him eyes wide. She'd almost given him a glimpse into her past. Slowly, she put her walls back up again. Though she had known Jacob for about a year now after having gotten him out of trouble with his parole officer, she did not want to open up again. She was a homicide detective. She worked for the police. No one should let down their guard so easily. It got you killed.

Before Jacob could say anything, her phone vibrated in her jean pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Jasper.

_I've been through the footage ten times at least. We have a problem. _

Ignoring Jacob's loud protests, Bella texted him back.

_You're still at work? Get a life. Seriously. _

Two seconds later, Jasper responded.

_You're one to talk. Not even going to ask me what the problem is?_

Jacob chewed his pizza loudly in effort to annoy Bella and make her put down the phone. "You're equally disgusting, you know that," she told Jacob without glancing up from her phone.

_Nope. Off duty. Finally._

Setting her phone to the side, Bella addressed Jacob. "Change the subject. I'm not going to reminisce about days unlived."

"Who's that?" he asked gesturing towards her phone in disgust. It vibrated on the table as if it was taunting a slightly jealous Jacob.

"Coworker," Bella said casually glancing down at it.

_Squad sent over to the Westin_

"What?!" Bella grabbed her phone and punched the call button beside Jasper's name. She heard Jacob protest, but Bella held up a hand to silence him. After one ring, Jasper's seductive, but well-mannered voice spoke on the line.

"Ms. Swan."

"What the hell is going on? You could've just called in the first place! Why go back to the Westin? We combed the senator's apartment!" Bella could not contain her aggravation. He should've called to begin with instead of texting. He knew she was never off duty regardless of what she told him. Jasper was the same way. The only person on their team who had a social life was Rosalie mostly because she was drop dead gorgeous and had tons of friends. Bella had never persuaded Rosalie to give her back story, but something told her it wasn't pleasant and was something the life size Barbie had tried hard to forget.

Jasper's soothing voice stopped Bella's incessant monologue. "They were in the building when we were Bella," he said carefully. "We completely missed them."

"Who?" she asked clenching her phone tightly though she already knew the answer.

"The people who murdered our vic."

Bella hit the end call button furiously and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go," she told Jacob getting up out of the booth.

He grabbed her arm before she could take one step towards the door. "Bella!" he tried not to whine. "You've already overworked yourself today. Can't whatever it is wait?"

"No," she snapped jerking away from him.

"Can I at least give you a ride? I know you took a cab to get here and my bike would be much faster."

Bella hesitated. She'd never been with Jacob on the back of his prized motorcycle even though he had asked before if she'd like to. Something told her he wasn't the most careful person in the world, and riding around with him on a motorcycle in one of the busiest cities in the world was not her idea of fun. She knew Jacob rode around on it all the time and he'd never been hurt, but Bella still was not overly fond of the idea of driving across town in anything smaller than a cab. She weighed the options in her mind deciding that Jacob's bike would indeed be much faster. He gave her a wicked smile when she opened her mouth to respond. He already knew the answer.

"Let's go," he said throwing a wad of money on the table. Bella followed him out throwing on her jacket as they stepped out into the brisk October air. Bella spotted the bike as they walked two blocks down from the restaurant and cringed at the sight of it. Jacob grinned. "You'll enjoy it," he said throwing her an extra helmet.

"I highly doubt it," she said as she slipped on the back behind him.

"Hold on," he told her.

She scoffed. "I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this more than you should," she said as she wound her arms around Jacob. She could almost feel his cocky grin as he kicked the motorcycle to life and sped off into the night. Bella gasped and gripped him tighter as if hanging on for dear life which in her mind, she was.

* * *

The building was surrounded by cop cars when Rosalie got to the scene. Stepping out of the cab, she walked towards the line of caution tape blocking the front entrance into the Westin. Her black stiletto heels tapped lightly on the pavement before a police officer blocked her way.

"This…uh…blocked…no…uh…entry…" he stuttered blatantly staring at the beautiful woman before him.

It was Friday night. What did people expect her to do? Go home and knit. Certainly not. She had left work and changed into a deep curve-hugging red dress that was a bit too short to be appropriate, but she had gone to a bar where a sexy dress was practically required. It highlighted her perfectly sculpted long legs. The dress was strapless, so there wasn't much cleavage; however, anyone of the male species wouldn't have been able to take their eyes off her. Her blond hair was curled to perfection and hung in silky waves that reached a bit past her shoulders. Her lips matched the color of her dress and her eyes were a shocking blue-violet that narrowed when the officer stopped her.

The heels added a good three inches to her already tall figure of 5'9. Needless to say, the stout officer was dwarfed in comparison. Rosalie pulled out her badge from the clutch she held in her left hand. "I'm on this case," she hissed glaring at the officer.

"Oh…uh…of course…uh…" he stammered lifting the tape.

"Really, all of you disgust me," she told him as she passed by. He gulped and went back to guarding the entrance.

Rosalie walked into the grand lobby with its marble floors and stone walls. Her heels echoed slightly on the floor. Somewhere in the background, classical music was playing. Rachmaninoff if Rosalie wasn't mistaken. A fountain stood in the middle of the lobby its water gurgling pleasantly. With all the serene sounds, Rosalie wondered how such a beautiful place could contain the most inglorious and infamous murder of the year.

Walking around the fountain, she saw Jasper talking quickly and quietly to a security guard while other police officers and detectives wandered about searching for any clue that might lead to this troubling mystery being solved. He looked tired. Rosalie suspected he hadn't left the precinct at all that night which is why they were in this whole mess again. Her text from Jasper hadn't been informative. She knew he'd probably told Bella more as she was in charge of the case.

_Westin. Now. Overlooked something._

The problem with being a cop was that she was almost never off duty. Technically, she didn't have to come now, but she was curious. And she'd have used any excuse to get rid of the jackass who'd had his hands all over her at the bar she'd gone to. He'd obviously been new at the whole game, and she had no time for beginners. Suffice to say, she'd left in a hurry.

Rosalie made her way over to Jasper ignoring the stares she attracted from other officers in the room. The sound of her heels made the security guard he was talking to look up. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She tossed her hair and reveled in the attention. She did enjoy the effect she had on men at times. In her eyes, she held the power. They were like dogs seeking guidance from a master. The lack of response from Jasper's question made him look up. His eyes followed the guard's line of sight to Rosalie who had almost reached the pair of them.

Unlike the security guard, Jasper's reaction was much more appropriate. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked her in the eyes rather than at her body. She thought she saw the hint of a blush rise to his cheeks, but the light was dim in the lobby at night and she couldn't be certain. Always the Southern gentleman.

"So what's going on?" she asked Jasper ignoring the security guard entirely. The guard shuffled a few paces away in silence.

"Bella should be here soon. I can explain everything then," Jasper answered.

Rosalie huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything. She always figured Jasper liked Bella more, but they were a team. They'd all risked their lives for each other on more than one occasion. She knew it'd be easier for him to brief both of them at once, but she didn't want to just stand around completely ignorant of the situation.

Luckily she didn't have long to wait as Bella came bursting into the lobby a few moments later followed by a gorgeous specimen in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. Rosalie eyed his biceps and smiled seductively at him as he and Bella got closer. She heard them arguing as they passed the fountain. "I don't need your help Jake. They're going to throw you out anyways. I'm sure one of these officers will recognize you."

Rosalie licked her lips. The handsome dog must be a bad boy as Bella had so conveniently pointed out her worry over him being spotted and thrown out. As they approached, Bella's friend, Jake, turned his eyes to her and winked playfully. Bella, continuing her insistence that he leave, was completely oblivious to Rosalie's ensemble or her friend's notice of it.

Jasper cleared his throat as Bella reached them. "If you're ready, I can brief you now," he said eyeing Bella's friend.

"Yes, yes, go ahead," Bella snapped. Rosalie's eyebrows rose at her partner's tone.

"Who's your friend?" she asked politely throwing Jake one of her dazzling smiles.

"Jacob Black," Bella returned shortly. "Now, what's going on?"

"After reviewing the videos given to us, I came across something rather odd that I think-"

"Just cut to the point!" Bella half shouted. Jasper turned towards her stunned. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "Go on."

"In short, the five people Adrianne mentioned earlier are still here somewhere. None of the footage shows them leaving, and none of the tapes since we left have shown anything out of the ordinary either."

"So you think they're still in the building?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Either that or they jumped from a window which isn't very likely considering the building is practically glass and not many of the windows open."

"What if they live here?" Jake interjected in causing Bella to give him a death glare that immediately shut him up.

Rosalie piped up to defend him. "Swan, that is a definite possibility, and it might explain why Jasper wasn't able to spot them on the tapes. Why would any of them try to walk out in all black looking suspicious? They probably rented an apartment here recently to kill the senator more efficiently leaving little room for detection."

"Nice theory. Beauty and brains," Jake smirked.

"Shut up," Bella hissed at him. "Anyways, we should check recent apartment sales and rentals to see if anyone moved in shortly before the senator's death."

"I'll go ask the manager," Jasper said. "You two can go watch the tapes to see if you can spot any suspicious people leaving. The tapes are in the back behind the welcome desk."

"Okay," Bella answered grimly. Jasper walked away leaving the three of them standing there. Bella rounded on Jake. "Alright, mister, enough playing around. Leave now or I'll arrest you for interfering with my case!"

"Aww, Bells, you wouldn't," Jake drawled sweetly.

"I wouldn't provoke her," Rosalie sighed. "She's not one for sentiment."

"Alright, fine, you win Bella. I'll leave as soon as this lovely lady writes her number on my arm."

"Excuse me?" Bella and Rosalie asked at the same time, one dumbfounded and the latter rather sarcastically amused.

"Pen please," Rosalie held out her hand. Bella stared at her as if she'd gone mad. Rosalie detected a hint of jealousy in her eyes which made this so much more satisfying. Jake pulled a pen from his jean pocket and handed it to her. Rosalie quickly wrote her number down and signed her first name on his firm forearm.

"Rosalie," Jake said slowly testing her name on his tongue. "Gorgeous."

"Now run along before Swan eats you for breakfast," Rosalie joked. Jacob Black winked at her once more before departing from where he'd come.

Bella had never been one to get jealous over the men Rosalie had in her life, but she had to admit she was furious at Jake for giving someone else attention for a change. Rosalie just had to show up looking ridiculously hot, Bella thought as she turned away to find the video footage. If she was honest with herself, she had no reason to be jealous of her partner, but Jake was her friend. Not Rosalie's love interest. Bella shivered internally at the thought of Rosalie and Jake dating. She wasn't sure that she wanted to date Jacob Black as he was a criminal in some vague sense of the word, but she was sure that Rosalie could not have him.

"Swan," Rosalie said breaking Bella away from her thoughts. "If you're that disturbed about your friend and me, I won't bother returning any calls."

Bella blanched. "No, it's fine," she said gruffly. "Jake falls in love with practically any girl he meets at first glance anyways. I'm used to it. I've never wanted to date him, so don't worry." It was partially true. Bella had no time for any relationship let alone one with Jacob Black.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Let's look at those tapes then."

The two sat down at the security desk and began scrolling through video feeds. Bella guessed they wouldn't find anyone suspicious, and regardless of their theories, she didn't think the killers lived here. They had to have gotten out another way. Though walking in plain sight can be smart, killers like these should probably have more common sense considering the high class murder they committed. Bella yawned and squinted at the screens. Who knew how long they'd be here for.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I would love reviews! They make me happy! Thanks!**


	3. Special Agents Cullen and Cullen

**Hello lovely people of ! I hope you all are doing well and like my story thus far! This chapter introduces more of Stephanie Meyer's characters (who I do not claim to own any rights to!). Please enjoy! ~Camden**

* * *

The sound of stomping feet passing his desk made Jasper look up abruptly to find his friend and coworker glowering as she slammed her bag onto the desk opposite his own. Bella Swan was in a mood, and Jasper doubted she'd want to hear more bad news; however, someone had to clue her in before she heard the news from another source.

Jasper opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Bella raised her hand to stop him.

"Unless whatever you're going to say has anything to do with coffee, I don't want to hear it," she said pulling a laptop out of her bag.

Jasper closed his mouth and got up to make Bella a cup of coffee. Normally, he would have had one waiting for her, but the captain had told him some rather unnerving news when he got to work. The CIA was coming for a visit. They would be helping on the case involving the senator because they had information that the killer did not originate from an internal source. The senator seemed to have meddled in foreign businesses and trade leading to various black markets.

The coffee machine clicked off and Jasper took the cup over to Bella's desk and set it in front of her. Not expecting a thank you, Jasper walked around to sit at his own desk and waited for Bella to ask about the progress of the case. Hearing only her soft slurping of coffee, Jasper reviewed the list of sales at The Westin again. As far as he could tell, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Sales on the lower floors were frequent as it was a nice building at a relatively low cost and in a safe part of town. Sales on the middle and upper floors were less common as they were more expensive and larger. In terms of all the video footage, hundreds of tenants and friends walked in and out of the building all day and night, so there was no telling who wasn't a normal resident.

Bella sighed and Jasper glanced in her direction. "Where's Rosalie?" she asked him.

"She still has eight minutes before the workday starts," Jasper replied evenly.

"She's normally here before me though," Bella whined.

"We had a late night."

Bella groaned. "Don't remind me."

At that moment, the tap of heels on the stained concrete floor made both Jasper and Bella look up. Rosalie looked unnaturally disheveled considering her hair, makeup, and clothes were normally primped to perfection every day. Jasper managed a smile and nod as he did every morning while Bella's mouth dropped open. He tried to kick her lightly from under their desks, but he missed and hit his food against the hard wood.

While Jasper might have disapproved of Bella's display of her shock, Jasper understood why. Rosalie's hair hung straight and sopping wet as though she had only just stepped out of the shower. Her makeup seemed to be from last night aside from her clean lips that had been washed of their bright red shade. Her black slacks were a tad wrinkled at the bottom and her lavender blouse was untucked looking unflattering to her perfect figure.

Rosalie threw her bag down on her desk and proceeded to pop her heels off and sink into her rolling chair with a contented sigh. Bella's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets. "Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?"

Rosalie giggled, also very unlike her, Jasper thought. "Sorry, guys," Rosalie said. "I didn't really get any sleep last night. Swan, your boy toy is quite the ladies' man and so darn delicious." Rosalie winked and swiveled in her chair to open her laptop.

Bella's jaw dropped again though further this time. Jasper watched as her face turned red, both with embarrassment and anger if he had to guess.

Bella sputtered, "You—he…he is not—what?"

"Words, Bella," Rosalie said with satisfaction without turning around.

"You screwed him?!" Bella yelled at her.

Jasper's eyes went wide at Bella's outburst and even Rosalie turned to stare at Bella in shock and a hint of amusement. Captain Yorkie chose that moment to appear beside their workspaces. Jasper stood up, knocking over his chair as he did so. Bella blushed even further, and Rosalie tried desperately to comb through her wet hair. Unfortunately for them, the captain did not look amused nor did the two people standing behind him.

On the captain's left stood a tall, hulking man dressed in a soft blue shirt and jeans. He had dark brown hair and thick eyebrows which were currently scrunched closer in a frown as he eyed Bella. His blue eyes made him look younger and more innocent than he was, and Jasper thought he was probably very friendly when not questioning the antics of two jealous women. Jasper nodded politely as the man turned his gaze on him, and the man nodded back, eyes softening.

To Captain Yorkie's right was a petite woman who stood only four feet and ten inches off the ground. She had a sweet face and delicate features though her unruly short black hair seemed to stick out in every direction. She was very thin and slender with little figure to show beneath black pants and a white button down. Still, Jasper could see her slight curves and fought the urge to look further. As he watched her, he met eyes the color of dark chocolate staring at him intently. His breath caught, and he worked furiously to avoid blushing. The woman smiled and turned her head towards the captain.

"If you please, sir," the woman spoke sweetly. "I think introductions are in order."

Before the fuming captain could open his mouth to speak, the large man to his right laughed deeply. "This is the team you've been boasting about for the past half hour? Hah!"

"Emmett!" hissed the woman. The man called Emmett quieted, but his smirk was evident across his young face.

Meanwhile, the captain's face had turned purple. Through gritted teeth, he introduced the newcomers to his prized team of detectives. He pointed to each of them in turn. "Jasper Whitlock. Isabella Swan. Rosalie Hale."

"They are the best in the precinct," Captain Yorkie swallowed, "though this morning they thought to embarrass me. You three, this is Emmett and Alice Cullen. They're from the CIA. They're joining the case. I'll let them brief you as I think I need to sit down for a while. I'd like to see each of you in my office at some point today." With that he turned on his heel and stomped back to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Jasper could feel Bella fuming behind him knowing if the captain hadn't been so angry, she would have protested vehemently about the involvement of outsiders. Jasper shook Emmett's hand before grabbing two chairs for them to sit. He desperately wanted to ask the man if Alice Cullen was his wife, sister or some other relation, but he refrained. He could never ask such a question. It wasn't proper although after Bella's outburst, it would have seemed tame in comparison. Jasper only hoped Alice was a sister or cousin or something. Not that he was looking for anyone, but there was something about the woman that intrigued him. Jasper was not normally so attracted to a person, but she did seem very agreeable and kind.

Alice smiled brightly when Jasper returned with the chairs, and he blushed momentarily before coughing and sitting down at his desk. He noticed Rosalie furiously trying again to comb through her partially wet hair with her thin fingers. Had she known company was coming to visit, Jasper guessed she would have arrived at the precinct in her normal getup with no hair out of place. That Jacob Black must have been something else since Rosalie skipped her morning routine for him.

Jasper chanced a glance at Bella who was about to snap the pencil that was in between her fisted hands. The fury on her face that was originally directed at Rosalie was now directed towards the two CIA agents sitting across from her. Jasper caught her eye and held it. He nodded slowly and Bella's face seemed to calm though Jasper wasn't sure he reached her fully.

Bella cleared her throat and spoke first, "Welcome to New York," she said evenly. "I can assure you my team and I are working exceptionally hard on this case, and your presence is not needed though I doubt I have any say in the matter."

"That you don't, darling," Emmett Cullen said to her. Rosalie sighed drawing attention to herself. Emmett chuckled. "Something to say, angel?" he asked Rosalie.

Rosalie blanched. "No," she said quickly. "Would you excuse me? I need to freshen up."

"Of course," Emmett winked. Bella scoffed. Jasper almost laughed. Something told him these two were about to make this case a lot more interesting.

* * *

In the precinct restroom, Rosalie splashed cold water on her face and shivered while grabbing a towel to dab it dry. She quickly reapplied her makeup to make it look fresher and effortless. She hadn't expected an insanely handsome stranger to appear and then be told they were working together. _Great first impression, Rosalie_, she thought sadly.

Normally, Rosalie Hale always appeared flawless and never went out in public looking less than perfect, but having stayed out all night with Bella Swan's attractive friend, Rosalie only had time to get back to her apartment and take a shower if she wanted to make it to work on time. She didn't have time to do her hair or check her makeup. She now regretted her choice because Emmett Cullen was a sight, and she couldn't wait to dig her claws into him. Forget Jacob Black. The Cullen guy was at least four inches taller than Black and even more deliciously broad and built. Rosalie licked her lips absentmindedly. How she loved the male specimen when it was well taken care of.

Her night with Jacob Black had been fun. More fun than she was willing to admit, but why continue hunting the wolf when she could lure in the tall, dark beast?

Jacob Black had driven her around town for drinks and dancing after she left the Westin at almost 2 in the morning. She did not allow him to take her anywhere inappropriate, and unlike Bella suggested, she did not sleep with him. While she thoroughly enjoyed herself with many men, she had standards. She enjoyed luring them in only to disappear soon after. Rosalie had been hurt too badly in the past to allow any man to touch her in unrespectable places. Not that Bella needed to know that. Rosalie enjoyed knowing other people were jealous of her.

Digging through her purse, Rosalie found the mini hair straightener she kept there in case of an emergency. And this definitely counted as one. As she waited for the straightener to heat up on the counter, the door to the restroom opened wide and Bella walked in to stand beside her.

Bella slammed her fist on the counter. "Damn I hate outsiders."

"As Jasper would say, language missy," Rosalie teased lightly picking up the straightener and running it through the first strand of blonde hair.

Ignoring her, Bella started pacing behind Rosalie. Rosalie watched her from the mirror as she continued with her hair.

"They're going to just take over the case and completely ruin it!" Bella yelled throwing her hands in the air in obvious frustration.

"You don't know that," Rosalie commented.

"Well the last time the CIA got involved, Jasper was almost killed, and our main witness somehow lost his memory right before trial!"

"Hmm, I forgot about that one."

"How are you so calm about all this!?"

"Because losing my head doesn't change the fact that they're staying, and Emmett Cullen isn't bad to look at," Rosalie replied.

Bella shot her a glare in the mirror. "Of course you would think about a guy. Always comes first right? Who's my next sex victim?"

Rosalie dropped the straightener and spun around slapping Bella across the cheek as she did so. Not expecting the blow, Bella cried out and stumbled backwards. Rosalie glowered at her. "Don't you dare, Bella Swan. Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about."

Rosalie turned, gracefully picked up her things and marched out of the restroom leaving Bella stunned and confused.

Having finished most of her hair, Rosalie made a stop in the break room to tie it up in a messy, but cute up-do before returning to her desk where Jasper and Emmett were making small talk. Alice seemed to be listening avidly though she made no comments or interjections of her own. Rosalie noticed how Jasper's eyes kept flitting to the attentive Alice Cullen, and Rosalie hid a small smile. Perhaps Jasper had finally found a woman who didn't throw herself at him so readily.

Rosalie smiled at the trio as she sat down. "Please excuse me once again. I had a late night and was not expecting visitors today."

Emmett returned her smile. "No trouble, angel," he said. "We should have called." A wink.

Rosalie giggled and regained composure. "Could you tell us why the two of you are here?" she asked getting serious. "We hadn't realized the case was of an international level."

Emmett started to speak, but Alice piped up. "Shouldn't we wait for Ms. Swan?" she asked. Her voice sounded rather distant and whimsical. It reminded Rosalie of the flute her mother used to play on Sunday mornings before church.

Rosalie shook her head. "No. I think Bella needs a few moments alone. We can catch her up," she said motioning to Jasper. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, but Rosalie ignored him.

"The New York senator seems to have been involved with a secret organization based in Italy known as the Volturi," Emmett said without waiting for an invitation. "While the CIA has never been able to prove the Volturi have committed any crimes or shown malicious intent, we understand them to be highly dangerous, and every member is a trained assassin."

Alice piped up, "We traced several emails from the Volturi to the late senator, and as we understand it, he believed himself to be close to death. What we don't know is whether he thought he was physically dying and needed medical help from them or he believed that he was being threatened and was asking them for protection."

"How is it that we didn't find these emails when we searched his computer?" Jasper asked.

"Because they were deleted files," Emmett answered. "We only saw them when they went out or came in because we keep tabs on the Volturi."

"However, they caught on to us, and our hacking system was hijacked," Alice added. "So there might be some correspondence we missed leading up to his death."

"These Volturi," Jasper said, "how is it we've never heard of them?"

Emmett chuckled. "I did say 'secret' organization, did I not?"

"Yes, but you seem to have quite a bit of knowledge about them at your disposal. Do they know you track them?"

Emmett's face darkened. "Track is a bit of an overstatement. My sister and I try our best, but the Volturi's plans will only be known when they want them to be known. And they are found only when they want to be found. While we know the base of their operations, they don't care because there is nothing illegal about it. We have nothing on them to stop them from entering the US or to accuse them on an international level."

While the information was not great, Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the word sister. Considering Emmett's natural flirtatious nature, she hadn't been too concerned, but the thought of them being other than siblings had briefly crossed her mind when she heard the same last name.

"What is it you want us to do then?" Jasper asked politely.

Alice addressed him. "We want you to consider working the case as you normally would and report any information you deem relevant to us. We fear the case could lead us across the country or across continents. Rowan's fear of death led him to many different people, and we fear his web stretched as far as his money does."

Jasper frowned. Senator Rowan was known for being ridiculously wealthy much to the displeasure for those who opposed his candidacy. He wasn't known for being generous to charities of global missions like some political leaders were. Nor was he known for giving back to the community or helping the homeless. These things could have boosted his ratings with the lower class of the state, but somehow he managed to win and stay on top in all his political endeavors.

Rosalie piped up. "I'm not trying to step on any toes, but our job is to find the killer. Not go traipsing around the country trying to figure out the senator's conceited life story."

Jasper nodded slightly. She had a point. The CIA was welcome to start their own digging, but Jasper and the team were homicide detectives, not special agents. They had a job to do that came before anything the CIA wanted done.

"I understand that," Emmett answered, "But you might find that your search leads you to a lot more questions than you started with. Alice and I are fairly certain this killer won't be easy to find."

"Do you have the names of any possible suspects?" Jasper asked since they currently had no lead aside from scouring the tenants of the building.

Alice shook her head while Emmett responded, "The only names we have of the Volturi are Jane Ricci and Edward Masen. We know them to be high ranking in the organization, but they are not the leaders. Whoever runs the Volturi is very effective at staying a secret from the CIA."

"Assuming the Volturi even murdered our dead senator," Rosalie huffed.

Jasper was disappointed as well. While the Volturi might be trained assassins, he found it highly unlikely that they would draw that much attention to themselves if they wanted to remain secret from the world. Still, he would take Emmett's names into account and put them on their short list of suspects.

Rosalie glanced at the clock as Jasper and Emmett began discussing any other suspects they had come up with. Rosalie had little to offer on the subject as Jasper was the one who never left the office until he could find something useful or crack a case. Bella was like that too though she had a life outside of work, albeit a small one, but more than Jasper had. Jasper was devoted to his work and life at the precinct. Rosalie admired his dedication but often wondered what was it that made him invest his whole self into a case that often took weeks to conclude. All cops have a backstory, and Rosalie wanted to know his. Even more so than Bella's. To Rosalie, Bella seemed to have a need to be a cop which was normal for most. Aside from Jasper's insane addiction to case files, he seemed more normal and put together. Or maybe that was what he wanted them all to see. Rosalie had never seen Jasper break even under strenuous pressure. The only thing she knew was that he had a military background, but she had never heard a mention as to why he left that life. He showed no signs of PTSD or any injury, and from what she had heard, he had been an amazing major general until he had suddenly requested to leave his post. The army had surprisingly granted his request and written it off "for health reasons." Two years later, Jasper ended up at the 17th precinct working with Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan.

Rosalie's mind itched to know Jasper's secrets, but she respected him enough to not ask as he did with her. Whatever Jasper's past, Rosalie couldn't help but think that it probably was nothing compared to her story. Her life was not the fairytale she led Jasper and Bella to believe. She had been naïve and stupid, but the one she loved betrayed her. She would stop at nothing to hunt down men who murdered those they proclaimed to love. It had almost happened to her, and she wanted every evil man to burn for their crimes. She knew she couldn't save the whole city, but being a cop saved her knowing she was helping someone somewhere.

* * *

Later that day, Bella slumped into an empty booth at Primo's prepared to wait all night for Jacob Black if she had to. She had called and texted without hearing a response. Finally, she left a voicemail telling him to meet her here at 7. Bella had made a point to arrive early since he always accused her of being late. However, she didn't expect him to come. She just inwardly hoped he would.

Bella hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Rosalie further about her night with Jake due to all the research she started for the CIA. She also had to be caught up after coming out of the restroom and realizing she'd missed the agents' briefings. She had stayed in there for a while thinking over Rosalie's words and sudden act of violence. She had been surprised and completely taken aback. And that was an understatement. Rosalie's slap had been completely out of character, but then again, what did Bella really know about her other than the façade she hid under every day? Bella had never cared all that much before as she had been more interested in Jake's backstory, but now she wondered what type of pasts her coworkers were hiding. Bella should not have talked to Rosalie the way she did, but her comments normally bounced off Rosalie's cool exterior. Whatever Bella had said unsettled her coworker, and curious Bella wanted to know why.

The waitress came by and asked Bella what she'd like to drink, and Bella asked for a cup of coffee. Night or day, rain or shine, hot or cold, Bella always wanted the warm beverage to help clear her thoughts and soothe her constantly engaged mind. The waitress returned with a mug or steaming hot liquid and several kinds of creamer. Bella chose a French vanilla and added a packet of sugar. While she stirred the waitress asked if she'd like any food. Bella declined hoping Jake would show up soon.

The minutes grew into hours, and Bella ordered and ate a plate of spaghetti. She finally left the restaurant at 1:09 after finishing her fourth cup of coffee. She wanted answers. From the CIA. From Jacob Black. From Rosalie Hale. From her family. From the dead senator. But just like normal, she would have to find the answers herself _and_ deal with an intrusive government organization at that. Bella often wondered why she had become a homicide detective in the first place when she could have just settled down after college and found a nice, easy job that wasn't life threatening at times. But where was the fun in that?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and making it all the way to the bottom! Please review! I love to hear your feedback. Gives me so much joy inside! And it's takes like 30 seconds of your time to do! That is so not a lot, so there is no excuse. Thank you in advance! On to chapter 3!**


End file.
